


В следующий раз

by jlmrm



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm





	В следующий раз

Отани казалось, что он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя так неловко. Вроде бы давно уже вырос, но всё равно, как маленький, цеплялся за улыбчивого парня. Тот продолжал, посмеиваясь, тащить его за собой.  
– Ну же, Отани-сан, – весело произнес Ханю. – Неужели боишься?  
– Не называй меня так, – почему-то смутился он, – и я не боюсь. Я опасаюсь.  
Ханю лишь улыбнулся. Отани удивляло, как этот хрупкий парень умудрялся с такой лёгкостью тянуть его. Конечно, лёд определённо был подспорьем, но Отани весил чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем Ханю.  
– Может быть, отдохнёшь? – предложил он Ханю.  
– Я не такой слабый, как может показаться! – тот шутливо насупился и отвернулся.  
– Тогда устал я, – совершенно серьёзно произнёс Отани.  
– Правда? Прости. Пойдём, – Ханю потащил его в сторону калитки. – Там есть скамейка – отдохнешь немного.  
Отани повиновался. Он настолько сильно хотел покинуть лёд, что даже попытался пройтись по нему так, как шёл бы по земле. Попытка получилась такой неудачной, что он сам чуть не упал и заодно едва не уронил Ханю. Оказавшись на скамейке, Отани тихо выдохнул.  
– У меня не получилось? – едва слышно произнёс Ханю.  
– М?  
– Развеселить тебя, – он уставился на свои ладони. – Недавно увидел тебя в одном интервью, и ты выглядел таким грустным. Поэтому я решил во что бы то ни стало развеселить тебя, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз.  
– Получилось, – улыбнулся Отани.  
– Ты просто воспитанный, – он замолчал и задумчиво взглянул на каток.  
– Не думаю, что стал бы тебе врать, – честно признался Отани. – Сегодня правда было весело. Только вот, кажется, коньки – это не моё.  
Ханю тихо рассмеялся и снова уставился на свои руки, словно не знал, куда их деть. Отани показалось, что он понимает, что чувствует сейчас Ханю. Сам порой ловил себя на этом. Стоило мячу оказаться в поле зрения, он тут же брал его в руки. Скорее всего, и с Ханю так же. Сейчас перед ним лёд, но прокатиться он не может. «И кто ещё воспитанный?» – подумал Отани и сказал:  
– А ты не хочешь?  
Ханю вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Прокатиться. Я-то компаньон так себе, – усмехнулся он, заметив, как загорелись глаза Ханю.  
– Не заскучаешь? – тот уже вскочил со скамейки и принялся снимать с себя куртку.  
– На тебя посмотрю.  
– Если станет скучно – зови, – он широко улыбнулся и направился на лёд.  
Отани был уверен в том, что не заскучает. Ему всегда было интересно с Ханю. И он надеялся, что это взаимно.  
Они познакомились на каком-то мероприятии, Отани уже и не помнил, на каком. Это было в начале его карьеры в МЛБ. Ему совсем не хотелось идти, но менеджер настаивал. На этом мероприятии случилось то, чего и опасался Отани. Кругом американцы, а его знания английского ещё не позволяли вести более-менее складную беседу. Поэтому большую часть времени он проводил в одиночестве. Спасение в лице Ханю появилось, словно из ниоткуда. Их беседа завязалась сама собой. Отани впервые за весь вечер почувствовал себя спокойно. Чуть позже Ханю признался, что ему тоже не очень нравятся такие мероприятия. Отани его понимал. Какими бы они ни были знаменитыми, чем бы ни занимались – они всё равно чужаки в этой стране. Скорее всего, именно это ощущение сводило их снова и снова, когда они оказывались в одном городе в одно и то же время. И, возможно, именно оно помогло им обзавестись традицией: каждый раз при встрече пробовать что-то новенькое – будь то еда или развлечения.  
– Опять задумался, – Ханю остановился у борта. – Тебе скучно.  
– Ещё нет, но как только станет, я сразу же тебе сообщу.  
– Знаешь, что я подумал? Давай, ты меня в следующий раз научишь бейсболу.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Отани, представляя худенького Ханю с битой наперевес. – В следующий раз научу.


End file.
